


‘青鸟’事件

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 在观察者数据库的一个备份失窃后，邓肯和米索斯等待着那无可避免的后果。结果看来比他们预想的古怪得多得多。（《绿野仙踪》？认真的？）





	‘青鸟’事件

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The "Bluebirds" Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088022) by [Eliyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes). 



标题：‘青鸟’事件（《The "Bluebirds" Incident》）  
  
原作：Eliyes  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088022>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译作《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等），电视剧《邪恶力量》（《Supernatural》，又译《超自然 / 凶鬼恶灵》等）  
  
配对：邓肯·麦克劳德（阿德里安·保罗）/米索斯（彼特·温菲尔德），多萝西·鲍姆（卡内赫迪奥·霍恩）/查理·布拉德伯里（菲丽西亚·戴）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：在观察者数据库的一个备份失窃后，邓肯和米索斯等待着那无可避免的后果。结果看来比他们预想的古怪得多得多。（《绿野仙踪》？ _认真的？_ ）  
  
作者注：为killabeez而作。这篇交叉同人发生在《挑战者》电视剧第六季头两集之后的某个时间，同时是《邪恶力量》第九季‘Slumber Party’那集之后（以及很可能之前）的AU。  
如果这篇有SPN角色的视角章节，他们40-75%的会只是“哦上帝 _这是90年代_ ”。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**‘青鸟’事件**

原著：Eliyes

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
邓肯·麦克劳德不是傻瓜——当乔和米索斯一连两日关起门来窝在乔的办公室里，他便知道这是出岔子了。他有些拿不定主意要不要对他们多所逼问，既然那很可能是观察者组织的内部事务。想到有人在秘密监视不死者并记录他们的秘史，他依然不是很自在，而‘狩猎者’那回事儿更绝对毫无帮助……不过另一方面，对于最近帮助他对抗阿劣曼而牺牲的观察者们，他又有所负疚。  
  
因此当他发现观察者组织的麻烦是一份损坏的计算机存档宣告失窃，伴随着通过安全措施所需的所有装置，邓肯直接炸锅了。让他坐下来、向他宣告这个坏消息的人是米索斯，他们大吵了一架。  
  
接着他们和好了，很是美妙绝伦的。  
  
随后的几天里，米索斯同他待在一块儿，等着瞧结果会是如何。一个‘狩猎者’？猎头的不死者？将他们昭告天下的记者？  
  
一周过后，他们依然在等待，这时候一位陌生人来到酒吧里，挨着邓肯的身畔坐下，让生活猛然拐向超现实的离奇。  
  
当然了，邓肯并不曾立马怀疑到安坐上他身畔的高脚凳的陌生人会对他的世界观产生的影响。那家伙长相英俊，言笑晏晏，笑起来眼角泛起细纹。这里不曾有不死者的嗡鸣。实际上，撇开最初的审量，邓肯本都可能不怎么注意到他，若不是米索斯逗乐地拐了他一肘子，提示他注意那人同乔的调笑。  
  
“——不能说我没听过，不过既然我经营着一家蓝调酒馆，我绝对要推介其他乐队胜过他们，”乔说着推过去一瓶啤酒。他们的手指短暂地交拂。  
  
“是吗？我最近从一位世交那里继承到一套那类的黑胶唱片收藏，不过它到四十年代早期就断了。我很愿意得到一些更现代些的表演的推荐，由某个知道自己在说啥的人。”他将瓶口微倾，意示乔；他的嗓音要比酒保低沉许多，有几分含糊的美国中西部口音。他啜饮一口啤酒，含着瓶嘴粲然一笑，朝乔眨了眨眼，接着问道，“或者我该干脆查看一下这里有哪些乐队表演过吗？”  
  
而撇开过去九日的紧张，乔禁不住开怀大笑起来。“不能否认我有在这里安排一些上乘的蓝调表演，不过自二战到我这地方开张之前，可还有好多伟大的音乐面世呢。”他粲然一笑以回，伴随着毫不掩饰的一番打量。“如果你能多留一阵儿，我可以给你一些个推荐，倘若关门前我们不太忙的话。”  
  
“这要取决于我来这儿见的人，”便是回应。  
  
“哦？那人我认识吗？”  
  
陌生人拇指往右一比——那里坐着两位浑无防备的不死者——回答说，“麦克劳德氏族的邓肯·麦克劳德。”  
  
邓肯差一点儿摔了他的杯子。  
  
陌生人看着他，举起空闲的那只手，做出一个他相当肯定自己在《星际迷航》里见过的古怪手势，说，“伙计，我发誓，我们为和平而来。”  
  
“我不认识你，”邓肯回击道，“并且我没有安排会面，那么你是怎么找到我的？”  
  
“我四下打探了一下——这是我找过的第三个地方了。”他迟疑了一下，接着伸出他的手。“我是迪恩·温彻斯特。我妹妹和我需要一些帮助，而我们希望你可以为我们指明正确的方向。如果眼下不是时候，我们的时间表是完全敞开的。随你指定个时间和地点。”  
  
邓肯仔细地审视了一番他的脸。作为一位与同类往来过从甚密的不死者，他见惯了各色各样的诡诈欺骗。他的直觉告诉他，这个男人是真心需求帮助。他同对方握了手。  
  
“他不会单独与你会面，”米索斯自邓肯的另一侧截口道。迪恩给了他一个古怪的眼神，像是在试图合计出自己在哪儿见过他（一个聪明的不死者会为之警惕的表情）。接着他回顾邓肯。  
  
“只要那是了解你的来历的人。我不想出柜了你，这么说吧。”  
  
他们定下了第二天会面的时间地点——迪恩接受了塞可维市立图书馆的一间自习室的提议，轻松得不像是某个策划着一个陷阱或是一场决斗的人大概会有的样子——接着迪恩离开了。米索斯跟踪他到了一处出租车站，随后返回。及至会面之时，他和乔已相当确定迪恩并不为观察者组织所知，也不在任何执法机构的警戒名单上。  
  
那间自习室登记在“亚当·皮尔森”名下，因此米索斯最先进去（并搭设了一点点隐秘的监控系统，观察者风格的），与此同时邓肯在前台附近等候“他们的课题组的其余人员”。迪恩准时抵达，伴随着一位身穿亮粉色羊毛衫、一头火红秀发的女子，她一眼望见了他，扬手做出跟迪恩头一晚所做的一般无二的科幻剧招呼手势。她肩挎一只公文包，而迪恩背着一只背包；两样都不足以大到装下一把长剑。  
  
“嗨！”一等他们足够接近到可以那么做而不招来图书管理员的不悦时，女人便开开心心地招呼了一声。“真高兴终于能亲眼见到你！”  
  
“这是我妹妹，查理，”迪恩说。  
  
“很高兴认识你，”邓肯彬彬有礼地说道。  
  
“彼此彼此。我们是最后一个到的吗？”  
  
“就我所知是的。”邓肯招手示意他们跟上。“房间在这边。”他小心留意了背后的两人，但他们只是彼此指点了一番书籍分区和洗手间的位置；对于在一所图书馆里见面的人来说完全正常的举动。当他们来到米索斯等待其中的那间屋子时，他转回身，正好瞧见他们环顾四周。  
  
迪恩一根手指摆了摆。“这全属于你，还是这地方通常都‘虫子’泛滥得跟沼泽一样？”  
  
米索斯向他露出一抹冷峻的微笑。“全属于我。希望你不介意。”  
  
迪恩和查理交换了一个眼色，接着两人都耸耸肩，齐声说，“没关系。”她嗤了一声，而他翻了个白眼，接着拉开一把椅子。  
  
“去给你的手提电脑找个插座，查理，然后让我们把这场戏演起来吧。”  
  
一等他们四位尽皆就座，查理便打开了话头，“这听起来很疯狂，不过不比不死者和魁肯灵什么的更疯狂。我们是来自未来的置换现实骇客！”  
  
他们的故事荒诞离奇。仙境。魔法。怪物。从实打实的 _奥兹国_ 掉入这个现实，然后意识到他们的总部，始建于三十年代的，并不存在，除此之外他们差不多比他们本该在的时代早了二十五年。  
  
“像是，伙计啊，每天都有个别的什么东西糊我们一脸说， _狗屎的，重回九十年代了！_ ”查理嚷嚷道。“《哈利·波特》系列才出了一本，而史蒂夫·乔布斯还活着！”  
  
“联合国还没有通过《京都议定书》，而普锐斯还没有面市，”迪恩附和道。“并且那些事儿可能 _不_ 会发生——这里的历史有着一些显著的不同。”  
  
“对——像是在我们的世界，L·弗兰克·鲍姆从未发表过文章鼓吹彻底灭绝美洲土著，”查理没好气地说。“个傻屌。”  
  
当米索斯不出声地念了遍“ _傻屌_ ，”的同时，迪恩若有所思道，“大概是因为在这里，他不是一个肩负着‘观察和收录超自然现象’的任务、并且过去便有把说这类屁话的混球扫地出门的历史的秘密社团的成员。”  
  
“大概吧，”查理赞同道。“他的写作基于他女儿的真实冒险经历，同时作为给她的一份指南，不过在这里他不曾 _有过_ 一个女儿，显然？朱迪·加兰的电影还是一样，我们核对过了，不过原著……”她看了眼迪恩，对方耸耸肩。  
  
“我小时候读过两遍，不用说那是很久以前了，并且我听过多特亲口讲述真正的故事，那之后也亲身去过奥兹国……我不知道，描写中有什么似乎不一样了。”  
  
米索斯，尽管看起来有些个听入迷的，还是截口打断了他们的口头乒乓赛，问道，“多特是指多萝西·盖尔？”  
  
“多萝西·鲍姆，不过是的，”查理确认道。  
  
邓肯按捺下一声呻吟；‘老家伙’有时候就是克制不住。  
  
“那么，你们是多萝西的朋友？”  
  
“呃，她是没错，”迪恩说着冲查理嗤笑一声，对方扇了他胳膊一巴掌，坦言道，“她是我女朋友。”  
  
邓肯挥挥手，聚拢一桌人的注意力。“这是……难以置信的，不过——为什么特意向我寻求帮助呢？”  
  
来访者交换了一个眼色，像是选出了迪恩作发言人。他的脸上不见了轻浮。他解释说，他们寻找过超自然活动的迹象，希望找到像他们自己这类人，或许能知道如何把他们送回家。（在看到初次自称是“猎人”时不死者露出的反应后，他们再没提这一茬。）一场斩首，受害者经调查证明比他们表面上要老得多，在他们的世界会预示被杀的是 _吸血鬼_ ——  
  
“对，不，一根木桩只会给他们的衬衫穿个洞，并让你落入他们伸手可及的范围。”  
  
——然而替代找到“他们那类的活计”，他们发现了‘不死者’，还有‘观察者’。  
  
“所以我们搞到了他们的数据库——”查理拍拍她的手提电脑包。“——然后开始寻找某个或许能帮助我们的人。而那就是你。”  
  
迪恩倾身向前，捕捉住邓肯的目光。“很抱歉提起这个，不过——你被附身过。如果有任何人对我们的处境能保有一个开放的心态的话，那就会是你了。”  
  
邓肯吃力地干咽了一下。桌面下，米索斯的膝头动了动，贴靠上他。  
  
“我不否认……这世上有些事儿是科学解释不了的。可我就是……我 _遭遇_ 了一些事，我不是专家。”他眼盯着桌面，双手紧攥。回想起阿劣曼是艰难的，不过他排除杂念，努力思考。这里有别的一些人，如今不再了，会是应付这事的更好的选择。大流士，或者寇特，又或……  
  
他抬起头。  
  
“我想我认识某个人可以帮助你们。她的名字叫卡珊德拉——”  
  
“坚决免了，”迪恩语气决绝地截口道。  
  
“任何有精神控制力量的人都高居我的 _回避_ 名单前几名，”查理接口道，打了个寒颤。  
  
邓肯张嘴意欲回护那位女巫，可米索斯拐了他一肘子，不露声色地说，“我猜测你们有过一些一朝被蛇咬的经历，”而迪恩做了个鬼脸。  
  
“‘自由意志小队’，”查理说。“迪恩是队长。”  
  
“而你还是‘月门女王’呢。”  
  
米索斯在他的座位里晃了晃。“等等，‘月门’？你跟之前像是根本不存在、然而过去一月间广告铺天盖地出现在全国各大报纸上的那个游戏有关？”  
  
“对！”查理看起来得意洋洋。“月门是我们那儿的一个实况角色扮演游戏，我们的盟友会认出那词的，而且我们还加入了线索来帮助他们找到我们，如果他们来到了这边的话。”  
  
“外加广告中所谓的商标实际上是‘记录者’的标志，又一项标识符。”  
  
米索斯轻笑了一声，微带不可置信地。“那可真聪明，不过你们有意识到密码破译者和阴谋论者都在力图搞明白它吧？”  
  
迪恩耸耸肩。查理咧嘴一笑。  
  
摇摇头，邓肯把他们拽回正题。“我依然不确定我能给予你们什么帮助。”  
  
“你比我们更熟悉这个世界，包括仙境传说，但愿。”  
  
“我不会信任同地狱的一场十字路口交易来送我们回家，而我知道一个可以由天使用来送人去另一个世界的符咒，不过没有多少天使会为了友善的理由为我那么做——”  
  
查理冲着她的拳头假意大声咳嗽了几声，接口道，“因为他们中的一位为你反天了。”  
  
迪恩转头瞪视她，可她继续道，“而接着他有了追随者，诸如此类之类的。”  
  
“卡斯堕天——”  
  
“为你——”  
  
“——因而失去了很多魔力，我不知道他甚至能否使用那个符咒，所以那是巨大的冒险。”他回望定两位不死者。“那便只剩下仙境领域了。我们没有奥兹国的钥匙，不过既然那些故事在这里同样存在，或许我们可以找见一把。又或者这里有其他领域……”他悄声补上一句，“尽管奥贝龙是个混球。”  
  
邓肯看向米索斯。他想要帮上一把，但他知道他无法独自做到，或是替他俩做出那个决定。谢天谢地的是，米索斯眼中闪烁起那种属于学者的兴味光芒。  
  
“好吧。我们会试着帮忙。不过若是有人为此找上我们，我们就罢手。”  
  
接下来几天是忙碌的。迪恩和查理给邓肯提供了他们见过的奥兹国钥匙的图画，而他拿出博物馆和古董目录，同几位可靠的捐客取得联系。与此同时，他和米索斯（还有乔，较小程度上而言）回忆与寻找仙境传说。  
  
乔有些个不知所措地看到被盗的数据库之类的等等尽数归还，伴随着安全系统升级的建议。事实上，米索斯和查理不止一次分心二用地聊起了计算机——  
  
“哦，伙计，我 _字面意义_ 上的还是个孩子时就把这摸透了。现下的互联网对我而言差不多算是不设防的。”  
  
——这其中大多数邓肯是左耳进右耳出，却叫米索斯粲然一笑，暗自筹谋。  
  
查理是个活泼可爱的人，不过邓肯跟迪恩相处得更好。当然了，他言辞诙谐、性好讥讽，同他的妹妹（干妹妹，结果看来是）你一言我一语地交换着流行文化的打趣，速度快得邓肯都跟不上，哪怕当它们 _不是_ 来自未来的时候。然而他身上依然有着某些坚实可靠的地方。随着交谈的展开，越来越明显地看得出他致力于救助他人。慢慢地，邓肯心中的某根弦放松了。  
  
而乔确实顺路过来了一趟，带来一张蓝调音乐家名单供迪恩查看。  
  
一切最终证明是毫无必要的。一天，当他们四个正拿着新的一堆亟待查阅的旧书往邓肯家走时，一辆摩托车沿路呼啸而来。查理猛然转身，迪恩高声咒骂了一句，两人匆忙放下手上拿着的东西。摩托靠边停下，骑手不等车停稳便跳下来与欢呼雀跃的查理热情相拥。后座的乘客更为别扭些地下得车来，与迪恩熊抱在一起。  
  
那四位交谈了起来，你一言我一语的语速飞快，你问我答快得邓肯都听不清。到得他们停下来时，迪恩冲邓肯和米索斯一笑，说，“介绍一下，这是多特和卡斯提欧。他们来带我们回家。”  
  
查理兴奋得几欲蹦跶起来，不管多特搭在她肩头的手和她自个儿搂住多特腰间的胳膊。“经由奥兹国回去？”  
  
多特咧嘴一笑，从口袋里掏出一样，是的，看起来正像他拿到的那张素描的物件。  
  
“作为备用计划。希望迪恩能够带我们搭特快直达堪萨斯。”  
  
迪恩一脸意外。“我？”  
  
他的朋友卡斯提欧——那人有一把颇不协调的低沉沙哑的嗓音——告诉他，“我们找到了一个符咒，可以让施咒者跨越维度回归他们的灵魂伴侣身畔，只要两者皆未离世。萨姆正在等待。”  
  
迪恩身上的紧张感如此迅速地消散了，邓肯都几乎预计着他会踉跄一下，如果他不是立马扬起双臂，无言欢呼。他拥抱了卡斯提欧、多特和查理，接着喊道，“太棒了！我需要做些什么？”  
  
“归还这些图书馆借来的书籍，去旅馆拿上我们的东西，然后说再见？”查理提议。  
  
“唔，先不要退房。施法需要在上午，我们需要些原料，”多特告诉她，声调里满是逗乐。  
  
“我想在我们把这些书籍归还之前，我愿意先读读，既然现在不赶时间了……”米索斯说着消了声，满怀困惑地看到卡斯提欧紧紧凝视着他，接着转头向迪恩投去一道疑问的视线。  
  
“对吧？！”迪恩回应道。“那困扰了我 _好几日_ 了。伙计，”他冲米索斯说，“你有没有碰巧拥有一只镶嵌着扁平白石的戒指？比它看起来的要沉些？”  
  
“就我所记得的而言没有。怎么？”  
  
“那只是，你真的叫我想起我在我们那边认识的某个人。”  
  
“谁？”米索斯和查理问。  
  
卡斯提欧直通通地答道，“死亡，天启骑士。”  
  
两位不死者一下子僵住了。邓肯无法自禁；他转头望向米索斯，而那人说，“唔，很惊悚，”语气平板，毫无起伏。  
  
四位来访者齐齐注视着他们，接着尽皆显而易见地决定转换话题。咒语法术实在 _不是_ 一个邓肯愿意在家门口的人行道上讨论的话题，他邀请他们进屋，情况自此一步步好转。卡斯提欧和迪恩出门去买了些药草之类的，回来时捎带了披萨，与此同时查理把她在这个世界“东拼西凑”出来的手提电脑赠与了米索斯，并做了一番大体介绍，而多特则同邓肯聊起了战略与武器。  
  
晚餐时分，邓肯和米索斯发现自个儿被盘问起当地历史，因为显然的塞可维市在来访者的本土现实中并不存在。不知怎的那一点在之前没有被提起。迪恩聊着聊着便分神复习起咒语，嘴里不出声的复诵与记忆着。  
  
到得他们出门时，摩托车已告失窃，然而多特只是哈哈一笑。  
  
“反正也不是我的。”  
  
四个人搭出租回旅馆——在那里，查理解释道，伴随着眉毛一番出奇淫荡的挑动，他们另订了一间屋过夜。第二天早上，邓肯和米索斯各自开车送他们所有人去到一个他们所知的偏僻地界。  
  
不知何故，他们似乎口袋里都塞满了东西，磕碰间发出硬塑料的咔哒声响。邓肯，满心只愿自个儿这一早有时间多灌点儿咖啡的，冲他们挥挥手，勉力挤出一句，“那啥？”  
  
“电子鸡！”迪恩告诉他，狼也似的呲牙一笑。  
  
“第一次浪潮，兔崽子们！”查理嚷嚷道，两人举手击掌。多特翻了个白眼。  
  
两位不死者能够留下来观看卡斯提欧画出一个粉笔圈（充斥着邓肯，至少来说，辨识不出的符号），而迪恩拿一只陶碗搅拌东西，用搅出来的玩意儿给每个时空旅者涂油，然后用剩下的部分在先前的圈内画了又一个不同的圈。  
  
接着卡斯特尔望定他们。“你们现在需要离开了，否则符咒的能量兴许会试图缠上你们，然而没有仪式保护……结果会很糟糕。”  
  
他们早已握手道谢与道别过，严格说来。邓肯会上迪恩的目光，冲他点点头，而迪恩颔首以回。  
  
他们步出门外。一等大门闭拢，迪恩的声音便开始了吟唱——一开始被四壁遮蔽而含混不清，接着湮没在一阵仿佛震荡过骨髓、流窜过神经的嗡嗡声中。不消一言地，他们齐齐又是大步退开几步，然而那股子力量攀升感依然不曾消减——直至突然间砰的一下，整个世界的声音汹涌回流。  
  
米索斯和邓肯久久对视了一眼，接着迈步朝那栋建筑走去。邓肯先上前小心翼翼地打开了房门，然而室内空无一人。甚至连仪式的咒符圈都消失了，仿佛它们从未存在过。  
  
米索斯弯腰自地上捡起一件隐约像是蛋形的小玩意儿。  
  
“电子鸡，”他说着把它揣进兜里。  
  
“我猜……事情结束了。”邓肯环顾四周。“我希望他们一帆风顺。”  
  
“不管怎样，我们也做不了什么了。”米索斯一条胳膊搭上他的肩头，带着他转头朝他们泊车的地方走去。“来吧。回归真实世界。”  
  
（两周后，维也纳的一位古董捐客打电话告知邓肯，他在一处私人收藏里寻见了他之前打听的物件，邓肯是否希望向物主出价？）  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
